wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
W płomieniach indyjskiego buntu/Cz.1/13
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:W płomieniach indyjskiego buntu BOHATERSKIE CZYNY KAPITANA HODA. Pół dnia i następującą noc wypoczywaliśmy spokojnie. Teraz już nie królestwo Audh roztaczało przed nami swe bogate równiny, Steam-House posuwał się po urodzajnym jeszcze ale wyrwami pooranym gruncie Rohilkhandu, którego stolicą jest Bareille. Kraj ten obejmuje kwadrat, którego bok ma długość 150 mil i przerżnięty jest mnóstwem dopływów rzeki Kogry. Tu i ówdzie wznoszą się grupy okazałych mangowców; gęste dżungle stopniowo ustępują miejsca uprawie gruntów. Tu po zdobyciu Delhi ześrodkowało się powstanie; tu zginął jeden z najlepszych przyjaciół pułkownika Munro. Grunt tych okolic nadawał się bardzo do biegu naszego pociągu. Drogi były szerokie i równe, mieliśmy po nich przebyć kilkaset kilometrów, by dotrzeć do pierwszych przedgórzy łączących równinę z górami Nepalu. Ale za to musieliśmy już teraz liczyć się z deszczami. Musson, panujący w pierwszych miesiącach roku od północnego wschodu do południowego zachodu, zmienia kierunek. Czas deszczów nastaje nieco później i jest daleko gwałtowniejszy na wybrzeżach, niż w głębi półwyspu, ponieważ chmury wyczerpują się zanim dochodzą środkowych części Indji. Nadto kierunek deszczów zmienia się nieco skutkiem zapory, jaką stają się dla nich wysokie góry. Na wybrzeżach Malabaru musson rozpoczyna się w maju, zaś w prowincjach środkowych i północnych daje się odczuć dopiero w kilka tygodni później, zwykle w czerwcu. A był to właśnie czerwiec, moglibyśmy więc przewidywać czekające nas nieprzyjemności. Poczciwy nasz Gumi, tak niemile rozbrojony przez piorun, miał się już daleko lepiej, paraliż nogi był tylko chwilowy i z czasem znikł zupełnie. Widziałem, że ma odtąd stałą urazę do piorunów. Przez dzień 6. i 7. czerwca kapitan Hod polował pomyślnie z współdziałem Fana i Blacka. Zabił parę antylop, nazywanych przez krajowców „nilgaus”. Są to owe niebieskie woły hindusów, które należałoby raczej nazwać jeleniami, gdyż daleko podobniejsze są do nich niż do rodziny boga Apisa. Zasługują też raczej na nazwę szarych niż niebieskich, gdyż barwa ich przypomina raczej szare chmury niż błękitne niebo. Utrzymują jednak, że niektóre z tych pięknych zwierząt z małemi ostremi i prostemi rożkami, a podłużną lekko zaokrągloną główką, zmieniają barwę prawie na niebieską barwy, którą przyroda zdaje się odmówiła wszelkim czworonogom, nawet i „niebieskim lisom”, których futro jest raczej czarne. W każdym razie nie były to jeszcze dzikie drapieżce, o jakich marzył kapitan Hod i choć „nilgaus” nie jest zajadły, jest jednak niebezpieczny, kiedy zraniony rzuca się na myśliwego. Pan Parazard był bardzo zadowolony z tego łupu, i przyrządzał nam z zabitych dwóch nilgausów nader smaczne potrawki i pieczenie. Posuwaliśmy się coraz dalej, choć deszcze popsuły drogi a błota i wezbrane strumienie nie pozwalały na pośpiech, w każdym razie spodziewaliśmy się zdążyć jeszcze przed końcem czerwca w góry, które miały nam służyć za miejsce wypoczynku przez kilka letnich miesięcy. Tegoż właśnie dnia, gdy ruszyliśmy, kapitan Hod żałował bardzo straconej sposobności do strzału, a było to tak: Wzdłuż drogi ciągnęły się gęste bambusowe dżungle, jakie często znajdują się koło tych wiosek, które wydają się jakby osadzone w koszu kwiatów. Nie były to jeszcze owe prawdziwe dżungle, jak Hindusi nazywają nagie, jałowe równiny, poprzerzynane szaremi krzakami. Przebywaliśmy jeszcze kraj urodzajny i uprawne pola, na których tu i ówdzie były rozrzucone łany ryżu. Olbrzym stalowy przesuwał się spokojnie, kierowany biegłą ręką maszynisty Storra rzucając swoją parę, jakby piękne kity białych piór, które wiatr rozwiewał po gałęziach przydrożnych bambusów. W tem nagle jakiś zwierz wskoczył z zadziwiającą szybkością na kark naszego słonia. – Czita! czita! – zawołał mechanik. – Na ten krzyk kapitan Hod wyskoczył na balkon i pochwycił strzelbę, która zawsze stała w pogotowiu. – To czita – wołał także. – Strzelajże, kapitanie – zawołałem. – Mam jeszcze czas! – odrzekł, trzymając zwierza na celu. Czita jest to rodzaj lamparta, właściwego tylko Indjom; jest mniejszy od tygrysa ale prawie równie groźny z powodu swej nadzwyczajnej zwinności i siły. Pułkownik Munro, Banks i ja staliśmy na werandzie oczekując strzału kapitana. Widocznie lampart oszukał się na widok naszego słonia; rzucił się śmiało na niego, myśląc, że zatopi w nim swoje pazury lub zęby, ale zamiast żywego mięsa, napotkał stalową blachę, której ugryść nie zdołał. Rozgniewany tem niepowodzeniem pochwycił długie uszy słonia i pewnie chciał już zeskoczyć, gdy w tem nas ujrzał. Kapitan trzymał ciągle wycelowaną ku niemu dubeltówkę, nie spiesząc się z wystrzałem, jak myśliwy pewny, że nie chybi w danej chwili. Zwierz ryknął i wyprostował się; zrozumiał zdaje się grożące niebezpieczeństwo, ale nie chciał widać uciekać przed niem; a może upatrywał stosownej chwili, aby się rzucić na nas. Jakoż wdrapał się na głowę słonia, objął łapami jego trąbę, służącą za komin, z którego buchały kłęby pary. – Strzelajże kapitanie! – zawołałem. – Mam jeszcze czas! – odparł tenże – po chwili dodał, zwracając się do mnie? – Czy nigdy nie zabiłeś czity? – Mauclerze? – Nigdy – odrzekłem. – A czy masz ochotę zabić ją? – Nie chciałbym pozbawić cię tej przyjemności – kapitanie. – Ba! nie wielki to kęs dla myśliwego! – weź dubeltówkę i celuj poniżej łopatki. Jak chybisz, to go w locie zastrzelę. – Niech i tak będzie. – Fox podał mi dubeltówkę, wycelowałem wedle wskazówek Hoda i strzeliłem. Lekko zraniony zwierz rzucił się wielkim skokiem ponad wieżyczkę mechanika, wskoczył na pierwszy dach Steam-House. Kapitan, choć tak znakomity strzelec, nie miał czasu pochwycić go w skoku. – Foxie! Foxie! – wołał kapitan i obaj wybiegli z werandy na wieżyczkę. Czita wskoczyła tymczasem na drugi dach i w chwili, kiedy kapitan miał dać ognia, lampart zeskoczył na ziemię i znikł w zaroślach. – Wstrzymać, wstrzymać! – wołał Banks na mechanika, który w jednej chwili powstrzymał parę i zahamował koła pociągu. Kapitan i Fox zeskoczyli na drogę i rzucili się w gąszcz, żeby tropić czitę. Kilka chwil minęło. Oczekiwaliśmy z niecierpliwością wystrzału… Napróżno! Dwaj myśliwi powrócili z próżnemi rękami. – Umknął! – zawołał kapitan. – To moja! – odrzekłem – szkoda, że ty nie strzelałeś kapitanie, nie byłbyś chybił. – Ale i ty nie chybiłeś – tylko strzał nie padł w właściwe miejsce. Kapitanie – rzekł Fox, nie będzie to mój trzydziesty ósmy, ani pana czterdziesty pierwszy. – Ba – odrzekł Hod z nieco przesadzoną obojętnością, jak możesz porównywać czitę z tygrysem. Gdyby to był tygrys, kochany Mauclerze, pomimo całej przyjaźni nie zdobyłbym się na tę ofiarę, aby ci ustąpić strzału. – No, chodźcie do stołu, kochani przyjaciele – rzekł pułkownik, a dobre śniadanie was pocieszy. – A to tem więcej – rzekł Mac-Neil, że to wina jedynie Foxa. – Moja wina? – zawołał zdziwiony tem oskarżeniem. – Nie inaczej, dubeltówka, którą podałeś panu Mauclerowi, była nabita tylko śrutem. I pokazał drugi nabój wyjęty z dubeltówki, z której strzelałem. Rzeczywiście był to tylko śrut, jakim strzelają na kuropatwy. – Fox! – krzyknął kapitan. – Co pan kapitan rozkaże? – Dwa dni aresztu za karę. – Według rozkazu, panie kapitanie. I schyliwszy głowę poszedł do swojej izdebki z mocnem postanowieniem nie opuszczenia jej przez 48 godzin. Wstydził się niewymownie swej pomyłki, nie śmiał podnieść oczu. Nazajutrz korzystając z wypoczynku, który wyznaczono na pół dnia, kapitan Hod, Gumi i ja poszliśmy na polowanie. Deszcz padał całe rano, ale od południa niebo się wyjaśniło i można było spodziewać się kilku godzin pogody. Tym razem Hod nie zamierzał polować na dzikie zwierzęta, ale na dziczyznę, w celu zaopatrzenia naszej spiżarni, gdyż pan Parazard zawiadomił go, że już straszne w niej pustki i liczy na to, że „jasny pan” zechce obmyśleć środki, aby temu zaradzić. Wskutek tego wezwania, kapitan namówił nas do udziału i wziąwszy Blaka i Fana, poszliśmy na polowanie. Przez parę godzin nie zabiliśmy niczego, wprawdzie zrywały się stada spłoszonych kuropatw i zajęcy, ale tak daleko, że pomimo dobrych chęci naszych psów, nie można było wziąć ich na cel. Toteż kapitan był w bardzo złym humorze; na domiar złego, na tej rozległej płaszczyźnie, zasianej zagrodami i wioskami, nie mógł się spodziewać spotkania z jakimś dzikim zwierzem, któryby mu wynagrodził ucieczkę wczorajszego lamparta. Myślał także o tem jaką minę zrobi pan Parazard, gdy nas zobaczy wracających z próżnemi torbami. A przecież nie było to naszą winą; do godziny czwartej nie mieliśmy sposobności dania choćby jednego strzału; wiatr był nieprzyjazny, zwierzyna zrywała się zbyt daleko. – Nie idzie nam jakoś – rzekł kapitan; wyjeżdżając z Kalkutty, obiecywałem ci przepyszne polowania, ale wyraźnie los sprzysiągł się przeciwko nam i nie dozwala mi dotrzymać słowa. – Nie rozpaczaj, kochany kapitanie i nie troszcz się o mnie – bo ja głównie tylko dla ciebie ubolewam nad naszem niepowodzeniem… Powetujemy je sobie w górach Nepalu. – O tak! – odrzekł, tam na pierwszych stokach Himalajów spotkamy daleko przyjaźniejsze warunki. Założyłbym się kochany Mauclerze, że nasz tak groźnie syczący parą pociąg i wszystkie jego przyrządy, a szczególniej ten olbrzymi słoń, daleko więcej odstraszają dzikie zwierzęta niż zwykłe pociągi i tak będzie dopóki będzie w biegu. Miejmy nadzieję, że w dniach czy w godzinach spoczynku, będziemy szczęśliwi… Ależ ów lampart to istny warjat… musiał umierać z głodu, skoro się rzucił na naszego stalowego olbrzyma i godzien był zginąć od kuli… A! przeklęty Fox! nigdy mu tego nie zapomnę! Która godzina? – Piąta dochodzi. – Już! – i nie daliśmy jeszcze ani jednego wystrzału. – Dopiero o siódmej mamy wracać do Steam-House; może jeszcze… – O nie! nie mamy szczęścia – zawołał kapitan, a wiesz p zecie, że przysłowie mówi: „lepszy łut szczęścia niż cetnar rozumu”. – Ależ silna wola i wytrwałość mogą dokonać cudów – odpowiedziałem. Dajmy sobie słowo, kapitanie, że nie wrócimy z próżnemi rękami. Czy zgoda? – Czy zgoda! – zawołał. Śmierć temu, kto się cofnie? – Wybornie! – odrzekłem. – Słuchaj, Maucler, zabiję choćby wiewiórkę albo mysz leśną, ale to pewne, że nie wrócę z niczem. Kapitan Hod, Gumi i ja nie przestawaliśmy tedy uganiać się za jakimbądź łupem z wytrwałością godną lepszej sprawy – daremnie, nie mogliśmy podejść najpospolitszego nawet ptaka; zdawało się, że zmówiły się, aby uciekać przed nami. O wpół do siódmej jeszcze żaden z nas ani razu nie wystrzelił; na jednoby nam wyszło, gdybyśmy zamiast broni mieli w ręku laski. Spojrzałem na kapitana; szedł zacisnąwszy zęby grube zmarszczki na czole pomiędzy brwiami zwiastowały tłumioną złość i niezadowolenie. Mruczał pod nosem różne złorzeczenia i groźby przeciw wszelkim skrzydlatym i czworonożnym stworzeniom, za to, że ani jeden ich egzemplarz nie chciał się pokazać. Wyraźnie dubeltówka paliła mu palce; to ją zarzucał na ramię, to brał w ręce, jakby koniecznie chciał strzelić do czegobądź, byle się pozbyć fatalnego naboju. Gumi rzekł do mnie, patrząc na kapitana. – Jeśli tak dalej będzie – kapitan pęknie ze złości. – Żal mi go – odrzekłem – zapłaciłbym chętnie ze trzydzieści szylingów za najpospolitszego gołębia, gdyby jakaś litościwa ręka puściła go skądś kapitanowi. Uspokoiłby się przynajmniej. Ale znajdowaliśmy się teraz na zupełnie pustej przestrzeni wśród niezmierzonych łanów ryżowych, nigdzie ani śladu ludzkiej istoty, więc za żadną cenę nie możnaby zdobyć choćby sztuki drobiu. Mrok zaczął zapadać; za jaką godzinę będzie tak ciemno, że niepodobna będzie zajmować się dłużej tak bezowocnem polowaniem. Chociaż więc postanowiliśmy nie wracać z próżnemi torbami, trzeba było myśleć o powrocie lub całą noc spędzić w dolinie, co znowu zaniepokoiłoby bardzo pułkownika i Banksa, a prócz tego zbierało się bardzo na deszcz. Kapitan, natężywszy wzrok, spoglądał bystro na prawo i na lewo i szedł o jakie dziesięć kroków naprzód, w kierunku nie zbliżającym nas wcale do Steam-House. Chciałem przyspieszyć kroku i powiedzieć mu, że trzeba nam dać za wygraną i wracać, gdy wtem z prawej strony posłyszałem szelest skrzydeł. Podniósłszy głowę, ujrzałem unoszącego się jakiegoś wielkiego białego ptaka. Zanim kapitan Hod miał czas odwrócić głowę, wycelowałem, strzał się rozległ i ciężki ptak spadł tuż przy ryżowem polu. Fan poskoczył, pochwycił ubitego ptaka i wierne psisko zaniosło go kapitanowi. – A przecież!… – zawołał kapitan – jeśli pan Parazard nie będzie zadowolony, to niechże się sam włoży do rondelka!… – Ale czy ptak ten nadaje się do kuchni? – spytałem. – A niezawodnie, szczególnie gdy niema nic lepszego – odrzekł kapitan. – Wielkie to szczęście, panie Maucler, iż nikt nie widział, żeś go pan zastrzelił – rzekł Gumi. – Dlaczego? – przecież nie dopuściłem się żadnego karygodnego czynu. – Tak, ale zabiłeś pan pawia, a w całych lndjach ptak ten jest czczony jak świętość i strzelać do niego nie wolno. – Pal licho wszystkie święte ptaki i tych co je uświęcają! – zawołał kapitan. Dla zadośćuczynienia zjemy go z wielką skruchą – ale i z dobrym apetytem. Rzeczywiście w Indjach, w tym kraju braminów, od czasu pojawienia się pawi, jeszcze za czasów wyprawy Aleksandra, uchodzą one za święte ptaki i są otoczone jak najwiękazą czcią. Hindusi uczynili pawia godłem bogini Sarawasti, która opiekuje się urodzinami i małżeństwami. Niewolno strzelać ani jakimbądź sposobem wytępiać tych ptaków pod nader surowemi karami, zatwierdzonemi prawem angielskiem. Prześliczny był paw, z którego zabicia kapitan Hod tak się ucieszył; miał wielkie, ciemno-zielone skrzydła, z metalowym połyskiem, jakby obwiedzione złotą obwódką, pyszny i wielki ogon rozkładał się jak wachlarz. – No wracajmy! – krzyknął kapitan. Jutro pan Parazard uraczy nas pawiem, na przekór wszystkim indyjskim braminom. – Jesteś przecież nareszcie zadowolony – kapitanie. – Tak, z ciebie, ale z siebie bynajmniej. Los mi stale dziś nie sprzyjał… – musi się poprawić na drugi raz. Zwróciliśmy się nareszcie ku obozowisku, odległemu teraz blisko o trzy mile. Szliśmy drożyną wśród dżungli bambusowych, ja z kapitanem obok siebie, Gumi parę kroków za nami, niosąc zabitego pawia. Ściemniło się mocno, musieliśmy szukać drogi. Wtem nagle w gęstwinie na prawo rozległ się w powietrzu straszny ryk; ryk ten tak mię przeraził, że zatrzymałem się mimowolnie. Kapitan pochwycił mię za rękę. – Tygrys! – zawołał i zaklął potężnie. Kroćstotysięcy indyjskich piorunów! nasze dubeltówki są tylko śrótem nabite. Rzeczywiście żaden z nas nie miał nabojów z kulami i nie byłoby nawet czasu nabić broni, gdyż nie upłynęło dziesięć sekund od posłyszanego ryku, gdy wyskoczywszy z zarośli, zwierz stanął na drodze o jakie dwadzieścia kroków od nas. Był to okazały tygrys, z rodzaju tak zwanych przez Hindusów „Eater men”, zjadacz ludzi, dziki krwiożerca, pochłaniający setki ofiar. Straszne było nasze położenie. Patrzyłem na tygrysa, pochłaniałem go wzrokiem i przyznaję, że dubeltówka drżała mi w ręku. Był długi na dziewięć do dziesięciu stóp, ciemno-pomarańczowy, w czarne i białe pręgi. I on patrzył na nas, a jego kocie oczy błyszczały w półcieniu. Gorączkowo kręcił ogonem; przysiadł i unosił się, jakby gotując się do skoku. Hod nie tracił zimnej krwi. Wycelował do tygrysa, szepcząc nie dającym się opisać głosem: – Śrót! śrót na kuropatwy… i zabijże tu nim tygrysa… jeśli nie trafię w same oczy, jesteśmy… Nie dokończył; tygrys zbliżał się zwolna. Gumi, przyczaiwszy się za nami, celował także, ale jego broń była nabita jeszcze drobniejszym śrótem, a moja chwilowo wcale nie. Chciałem dobyć nabój z ładownicy. – Ani się rusz, szepnął kapitan, tygrys rzuciłby się prędko, a tego należy się właśnie obawiać i unikać o ile można. Wszyscy trzej staliśmy nieruchomo. Tygrys zwolna zbliżał się ku nam. Przed chwilą kręcił głową, teraz była ona nieruchomą; wpatrywał się w nas ciągle, ale jakby z podełba. Otwarte szczęki pochylił ku ziemi, jakby wietrząc jej wyziewy. Wkrótce był już tylko o dziesięć kroków od kapitana, który stał silnie, nieruchomy jak posąg. Zdawało się, że całe życie jego ześrodkowało się w oczach. Straszna gotująca się walka, z której żaden z nas nie miał wyjść żywym, nie przyspieszała nawet bicia jego serca. Zdawało się teraz, że tygrys rzuci się nareszcie. Postąpił jeszcze pięć kroków; potrzebowałem całego wysiłku woli aby nie zawołać na kapitana!.. A strzelajże!… Zapanowałem jednak nad sobą. Kapitan powiedział, że jedynym środkiem ocalenia, jest strzelić tak celnie, aby tygrysowi wypalić oczy, a ażeby tego dokonać, trzeba było strzelać tuż przed nim. Tygrys postąpił jeszcze trzy kroki i gotował się do skoku. W tejże chwili rozległ się głośny wystrzał a tuż za nim głośny huk. Huk ten nastąpił już w ciele zwierza, który po trzech czy czterech wstrząśnieniach i bolesnym ryku padł nieżywy na ziemię. – Istny cud i – krzyknął kapitan; więc broń moja nabita była kulą i to eksplodującą!… A! tym razem dzięki ci Foxie, dobrze się spisałeś. – Czy być może? – zawołałem. – Patrzaj – odrzekł – wykręcając nabój z lewej lufy. Był to nabój z kulą – zrozumieliśmy teraz. Kapitan miał podwójny karabin i dubeltówkę jednego kalibru; otóż Fox pomylił się, karabin nabił śrótem, a dubeltówkę nabojem z kulą wybuchającą. Pomyłka ta wczoraj uratowała czitę, ale za to dziś ocaliła nam życie. W pół godziny potem byliśmy w Steam-House. Hod kazał przywołać Foxa i przy nim opowiedział naszą przygodę. – Panie kapitanie – rzekł tenże – powinienem więc być skazany na cztery dni aresztu, skoro omyliłem się dwa razy. – Prawda – odparł kapitan, ale skoro skutkiem tej omyłki zabiłem czterdziestego pierwszego, więc uznaję za stosowne darować ci gwineję. – A więc i ja zgadzam się na to – odpowiedział, chowając pieniądz do kieszeni. Oto jak się odbyło spotkanie kapitana z czterdziestym pierwszym tygrysem. Dnia 12. wieczorem, pociąg nasz zatrzymał się pod małą jakąś mieściną, a nazajutrz puściliśmy się w dalszą drogę, dla przebycia 150 kilometrów, oddzielających nas jeszcze od gór Nepalu.